Holding Thoughts Within Print
by As White As Snow
Summary: Captivity of hurt in the form which flows so freely, snapshots of what pain was in the utmost. And all within those Simple. Little. Words.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick poem I wrote about the Doctor. Rather dark, mentions of self harm. If you don't like, don't read. Review, loved it or hated it. I want feedback!_

Patterns before me

The reddest of reds

And line upon line

And scar upon scar

Removed from reality

Pain to no end

And hidden and buried

With salt aplenty

Rivers through the hills

A-tumbling roll

And crystals reminding

That pain is so real

Myself is my enemy

The ceasing of minds

And those scars upon scars

Those lines upon lines


	2. Chapter 2

_A not-really-a-poem-but-its-written-more-poetically-than-my-usual-writing super short oneshot. Set in the year than never was in my mind, but it can be imagined just about anywhere after the Master went cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Written in literally under five minutes. Please review, I want to know if this is any good at all._

He expected pain. Unbearable pain. But none was to be found. And maybe that hurt more than hurt, because to have found heart within the heartless man meant that a creature was aware of how he hurt them all so. But instead, a tender stroke of his cheek. A few whispered words. A face closer and closer to his own. And the expression of the other. A smile. Not that of maniacal glee which he was all too familiar with. A smile.

And how he wished it did not kill his hearts to see one he wished to save so much smile. And to know the Master was truly happy. And to know that the Master cared for him. But this was not his Koschei. This was a madman to the ultimate, hiding in the shadow of someone he used to know. It was a ghost of the soul he wished dearly to preserve. But this remnant was not him. It, for it could hardly be he, was caring for the Doctor.

And it made him so, so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm baaaack! This time it's another poem. Originally it was from Doctor's POV, but after writing and reading the first stanza it changed. Not wen tiredly happy with my consistency of writing style and it's really rather short but still like it. Reviews would be HUGELY appreciated. _

He was not he

For he was not that

That thing which is now

In the form of him

And that thing in his head

And those drums in his mind

Creating that creature

Becoming him inside

And the pain of that beat

Didn't hurt a single bit

For he was shaped by it

Pain cannot feel hurt

And Time could never fix this

For Time was what he once was

But Time was saving itself

By destroying its own

And so he harnessed such hurt

And burnt it for fuel

And showed Time

What he had become


	4. Chapter 4

_Poem again. The Doctor's POV. Not about any situation in particular. I wrote this a while back after losing some family members and have only just rediscovered it. I believe the website is getting rid of my paragraphing, so this should be read in stanzas of 4 lines. Special thanks to 2xmum40 for being the first(and only!) person to review. As always, I would love to hear what you think!_

_Imminent loss_

You hold me dearly

You know me so well

I know you too well

Imminent loss

Tears are lost on you

You keep revisiting

You feel welcome anytime

Pending goodbyes

You send me sleepy

You let me breathe out

You hold me so still

Imminent loss

You, now my best friend

For you have taught me

Constants? There's no such thing


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took a bit longer than before. Wrote it months back. I know it's completely OOC but I like the poem. Special thanks to my second reviewer, Gifted Shadows, who hasn't even seen Doctor Who yet still took the time to read and review my writing._

_This hell, so blind_

I want to know and to see

You are gone, so I think

But I really just can't tell

I can run, never hide

From tear stained faces

Go, please just go

Let me heal, let me heal

I want safe, memories light

Not a burden on my soul

Let them go, destroy them

It's better than lingering

Take comfort, yes they say

But I just don't want that

Go away, you are DEAD

Stop being here, so real

Memories are all I have

Without them you are gone

You are gone, there's no pain

Amnesia, come close


	6. Chapter 6

_Back again, not much more else to say. Once again, this was written ages ago on a completely unrelated topic. And once again, I know it is OOC. I would really appreciate some more reviews. And lines per stanza vary in this poem, so if my spacing isn't preserved, sorry if it reads badly._

_I know what it is to miss_

I have lost more than you would know

I let the tears flow now, because later it will hurt more

Later I cry for others

Pitying myself just seems so wrong

Other people have suffered

Greater than you could think

My wounds may never heal

But theirs may become fatal

No matter how it hurts

The pain is not what matters

A snapped spine feels nothing

A splinter hurts like hell

The damage can be invisible

But do not underestimate it

Time will not fix it

But time is not what I need

What is it that I need?

Is healing worth that much?

I have been taken to the grave with you

A part of me never recovered

But I will not cry for myself

Or for you, gone, gone

Yet I let the tears flow, let them flow

Years wrap around my mind

I no longer feel the pain

But you are never gone

I am not fine

I have hurt

You know

You are the one I hurt for

I will not cry for myself

These tears shed for the others

They are not my tears

I give them as love

Love to the unknown wounds

Do not worship a being

Don't devote yourself so

Unless you think they can help

Unless they have a plan

That I said, for I believed

But those who really do good

Harm so, so much

They hurt so


	7. Chapter 7

_Just something quick I wrote after coming to the realisation- I knew few who weeper for the death of the Master for we all know he shall return. It simply must be. And that created this. Sorry it's not much..._

_Time has passed_

Yes, I have aged

And I have changed

Yet you have not

For you are no longer

But that is not what I see

I see a live soul

Awaiting release

For you cannot remain suppressed

And you must always return

For that is how you are you

For that is what must be

And although I do remember

Those tears at your departure

And the pain, you gave me so much pain

I know you will return

You are gone

But I know

you will

return


	8. Chapter 8

_Back again. I'm becoming less and less satisfied with my work, so I will most likely stop this story at ten chapters. Special thanks to To The TARDIS for the many reviews and Gifted Shadows for the ever-present support and dedication._

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_

A great mind once did say

And yet I cannot understand

What brought you to view me like this

A creature of pity and begging and crying

A weak and ignorant soul

For never shall my drums run from me

As they are me and my whole

What ever would I be without them?

However could I survive?

You and me, time and space

My Theta, through and through

But you have not grown as I have

The universe has run and left you behind

Hop around with those sneaky shortcuts

And you are still a little child

Never shall we run together again

The red grass still red

But stained by flame

I will not degrade myself so

Goodbye, Doctor

I want to go


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N. Wow, I didn't realise how long it's been. I was editing this in my notes today and thought of uploading it._

_So I did._

_I honestly have no excuse as to why I took so long. I'm truly sorry._

_I'm on holidays at the moment so hopefully I will get my final chapter up soon. _

_On a side note(and a little bit dog self promotion) I'm thinking of writing a Sherlock fic as my next one. Or possibly a Sherlock/Sisters Grimm crossover as requested by iizninja. If anyone would like to see this, TELL ME!_

_reviews are Always appreciated!_

Teardrop

A stunning word

A crushing word

You hear it once

You laugh

You cry

Teardrop

It makes us all

It makes our soul

A true person

Created from a

Teardrop

Anyone out there

Do you hear us yell

Break our fall

Someone shed a teardrop

Now we are together

Brought as one forever

Bound up by a teardrop

We were left alone

We only have each other

But we are not together to others

We are one, that one is lone

Though parting is our fate

It shall end with a last reunion

For there is always another reunion

We, the last

The rest, late


End file.
